


A Choice Morsel

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hannibal contemplates the tastiness of Will Graham, yet he could be so much more than simply a choice morsel.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Choice Morsel

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the first season. I don’t own Hannibal but for months, it has owned me.

To think Will Graham believed his thoughts weren’t tasty. His comment became more and more comical as Dr. Hannibal Lecter became better acquainted with his thoughts.  


Never had he encountered such a choice morsel, no more than choice. He was possibly the most delectable patient to sit opposite Dr. Hannibal Lecter, even if it had taken some coaxing, getting him to sit. As fleet as deer, Will Graham was always ready to bolt. 

Hannibal had to be patient, gentle. Wait for Will to come to to him. Wait for Will to become accustomed to his presence, to relax. It would take time, but it was worth the wait. Every time he inhaled Will Graham’s spicy-sweet wildness hiding beneath the cheap aftershave, it reminded him of just what the prize might be. Something he hadn’t dreamed possible in a world of sheep whom he roamed amidst, picking off the rude, unnoticed. 

This was a chance of something far better than delving into and playing with a choice mind. This was a chance for friendship. Real friendship, not the shallow relationships he played at, half out of curiosity, half out of loneliness. 

This might be a chance to end the loneliness. To take Will by the hand, lead him through his own nightmare landscape, and see the beauty lying within it. 

This was dangerous. Will Graham’s mind was not ordinary and it was fine-tuned to catch people like Hannibal Lecter, except Hannibal wasn’t sure there was anyone quite like him. He shared interests, past times, but a truly-like minded soul? He might have to craft that for himself. 

Perhaps an opportunity for such crafting lay in the choice morsel struggling with his own torrid emotional and mental state. There might be opportunities for both of them in creating this soul. 

Hannibal just had to remind himself over and over to be patient, a difficult endeavor when the morsel before him was making him so hungry. 

The best morsels and works of art were worth the wait.


End file.
